everythingaboutnarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Gaara Of The Sand
Introduction Gaara is the son of the ''Fourth Kazekage'' (trans. Yondaime Kazekage - Fourth Wind Shadow). He is a major support character in Naruto. As a jinchuriki of the ''One-Tailed Shukaku'' ,Gaara's power to control sand is stronger,but in shipuuden,when he lost the Shukaku,he made his sand control even better by traning. Because he could control the sand,he got the nickname "Gaara Of The Sand". In Naruto Shipuuden he became the ''Fifth Kazekage'' .(trans. Godaime Kazekage ''- Fifth Wind Shadow) 'Background' Before Gaara was born,his father - the Fourth Kazekage,ordered Chiyo to seal the [[One-Tailed Shukaku|''One-Tailed Shukaku]] inside Gaara,considering Gaara as an ultimate weapon of ''Sunagakure'' . To seal the demon inside Gaara sacrifice was needed. His father sacrificed Gaara's mother,''Karura''. Everybody knew about Gaara's power,so they feared him. He was raised by his uncle,''Yashamaru''. Yashamaru understood Gaara's feelings and he helped him to overcome any challenge. He was the only person who cared about Gaara. Gaara's father didn't see Gaara in the same light. Seeing him only as a threat for Sunagakure,he ordered assasins to kill him. All of them failed,Gaara killed them. Finally Gaara's father told Yashamaru to kill Gaara. Yashamaru tried to kill him and Gaara was very surprised.Yashamaru told him that he hated him since he met him... He's only goal was to kill him,because his sister,Gaara's mother,was killed because of him. Yashamaru failed,and Gaara killed him,thats why he got very dissapointed in life. He knew that there is no person who loves him and that only people he can believe in are his siblings,''Kankuro'' and ''Temari''. When he saw Yashamaru trying to kill him,he lost every hope in life - since that day he became a very cruel person. 'Personality' While Gaara had initially tried to be friendly towards others,despite their fear of him,''Yashamaru'' 's actions and words changed him. Realizing that nobody loved him,Gaara used his sand to create the kanji on his forehead meaning "love" as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself",and to live up to his name, as ''Karura'' intended. Gaara became emotionally withdrawn,all but silent,and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself and his "Mother" - the voice of Shukaku in his head. Eventually,he found pleasure and a reason to live in annihilating the numerous assassins sent to kill him and,as an extension,anyone who threatened his existence. This was only worsened by the occasional demand by Shukaku for blood to sate its blood lust,which resulted in Gaara being merciless,demonstrated when he murdered ''Baiu'' and ''Midare'' while ignoring their pleas. Gaara's insomnia,forced upon him by the fear that the demon inside him would eat away parts of him if he were to fall asleep,only furthered his instability and desire to kill. In fact,his hatred extends to his siblings,as he never saw them as such,and was fully willing to kill them were they to cross his path. In time,Gaara's father would come to appreciate Gaara and the uses he could serve,and canceled all assassination orders in the hopes that Gaara would become an effective tool. Gaara's childhood was,in many ways,similar to ''Naruto'''s, though more unfortunate due to his lack to call anyone a friend. Both were lonely and desired to be liked,loved,and acknowledged as an individual,free of others' prejudices - they were themselves, not the demons they were forced to "contain" - and both were driven into a desperate state. While Naruto consequently developed the misconception that pranks and mischief would bring him the attention he sought, Gaara came to the conclusion that he could preserve and confirm his own existence by killing any and all who challenged it,securing an extreme form of existenialism as his key personality trait. In the absence of others' acknowledgement, he could compensate by valuing only himself to the exclusion of everyone else. Furthermore, while Naruto eventually had ''Iruka'' and ''Team Kakashi'' to acknowledge him,Gaara never had anyone to bond with,not even his father or siblings,as they all despised and feared Shukaku that dwells within him. The person who was closest to being friendly with Gaara was the deceitful ''Yashamaru'' ,who ultimately betrayed him,which turned Gaara into a lonely sociopath. As such,Gaara did not understand the concept of fighting for anything other than himself until his confrontation with Naruto. After being defeated by Naruto, Gaara was shocked to find that Naruto knew very well the pain that Gaara had endured all his life. He was even more surprised that Naruto never gave up hope on being acknowledged as a person and ultimately found friends who truly cared for him. Seeing the determination that Naruto had to protect his friends made Gaara question his own path in life. Realizing that he gave up too easily, Gaara decided to follow Naruto's path, wishing to become Kazekage of Sunagakure so he could be connected to his people, and hopefully have them finally acknowledge his existence as a person. Over the next few years, Gaara's determination to find happiness became apparent from his decision to rely on his own power rather than his inner demon's. Gaara eventually formed a close friendship with Naruto. Since Gaara has become a close companion to Naruto, he has been able to change people's personalities towards him, such as Matsuri overpowering her fear of weapons, Onoki in the Five Kage Summit, persuaded practically the whole shinobi nation as a team before the war, and even Naruto himself when reflecting upon what he will choose to do as Sasuke's friend. This seems to be a similar trait from Naruto, a way of showing how he has changed from before. As a Kage, Gaara believes that the ideals of previous generations, that each village must mind their own business and solve their own problems without having to ask for the aid of others in order to keep appearance and honor, is a "ridiculous old-fashioned thinking" and that cooperation between the villages is fundamental in order to defeat Akatsuki. 'Appearance' Like Naruto , Gaara is a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. He has lightgreen eyes the pupils of which, are mostly invisible. Gaara has no distinctive eyebrows eithe r. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth due to insomnia caused by Shukaku.Secondly,he created the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead,having it since Yashamaru's betrayal.Gaara's forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. 'Abilities' Gaara is a very powerful shinobi, so much so that he was made Kazekage at the age of 15.Even Deidara commented on his power after he captured him, after he himself lost an arm to Gaara's attacks. Out of everyone of his generation, he had the greatest increase in rank. Even though he had lost the Shukaku , he was still powerful enough to remain Kazekage. The type of fightning style he uses is a stationary type, he rarely needs to move his entire body to attack an opponent. He has also shown to be a skilled teacher, teaching Matsuri how to use the johyo when he learned she was afraid of weapons. He has also shown an affinity in the Wind Release. 'Sand Manipulating' As the host of Shukaku, Gaara possesses the ability to manipulate sand, typically moving it through the air to serve various purposes. The amount of sand he can control at one time is immense: in Part II he is able to gather enough sand to shield the entire village of Sunagakure from Deidara's explosives, albeit at great physical exertion. If sand is lacking in abundance, Gaara can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more sand. While he can control any dry sand, ordinary sand requires more chakra to manipulate, tiring him at a rapid rate. As a result, Gaara keeps his own chakra-infused sand with him at all times, in a calabash gourd also made out of sand on his back. Because this sand is already infused with his chakra, Gaara has a great deal more control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. During battle, Gaara rarely moves, attacking with his sand from a single location, and rarely using taijutsu. When first introduced, his basic means of attacks is to first use Desert Coffin to capture, immobilize, and potentially suffocate an opponent with sand. Once the opponent is subdued, he uses Desert Funeral to cause the sand to crush the opponent with varying intensities. Though he comes up with other means of attack throughout the series, the "catch and crush" tactic remains at the center of his fightning style. Gaara attempted to use it four times on Kimimaro but Kimimaro's sturdy bone structure makes him a frustrating target. As the second element of his stationary combat style, Gaara has a number of sand-based defences to be used in case an opponent gets too close. His primary defence is his Shield Of Sand, an automatic sand shield that surrounds and protects him from damage whether he wants it to or not. Gaara can control the shield to some degree, strengthening it to steel-like quality or calling upon it to completely encase himself. While an effective defence, the shield can be overcome with high speed attacks, or simply be broken through with incredibly forceful strikes. Should this happen, Gaara has a layer of sand covering his body called the Armour of sand. Although it's a useful secondary defence, the armour requires large amounts of chakra to remain active, and also has the side-effect of weighing Gaara. Gaara using Ultimate Defense : Shield Of Shukaku In addition to these basic methods of offence and defence, Gaara also has a number of miscellaneous attacks that, while capable of being an attack or a shield, are not limited to such purposes. By making a Sand Clone of himself, Gaara can have an ally to be used in battle, or as a mere distraction to be used to buy him time. Unlike most other clone jutsu in the series, the Sand Clone can retain its shape after more than one attack, and can even reform itself or capture an opponent upon being dispersed. With Desert Suspension, Gaara can use sand as a platform, to allow himself and others to float in the air. His Third Eye also allows him to create a floating eyeball of sand in any location, which he can see through as a means of spying, or to guide his attacks while completely enclosed by his defences. He also claimed that he can ride his sand to reach the Island Turtle, and would have been faster than if Onoki went there. His sand can also be used as sensing device: Gaara can detect when others step on the sand. Despite the removal of Shukaku, Gaara can still use his sand like before. According to Sasuke at the Kage Summit, Gaara's Absolute Defence is still alive and well. Not only that, but the sand has also massively improved in speed, defence, and offence since last time. He could not only block the Raikage's power kick seconds before it touched Sasuke's Blaze Release:Kagutsuchi, but even block Amaterasu itself several times as well. It is unknown if his sand defence is still automatic or requires his own will since the Shukaku's absence 'Jinchuriki Transformations' Gaara partially transformed into Shukaku. In desperate situations, Gaara was able to take on the form of Shukaku by layering sand on his body, making him many times more powerful than he already is. Shukaku's personality grew more dominant during this transformation, increasing Gaara's homicidal tendencies. Once finished, Gaara assumed a human-sized version of Shukaku, wherein he relied on his brute strength to destroy everything around him. If need be, Gaara could almost instantly create a life-sized version of Shukaku, should the human-sized form fail. In this form, he remained deep within the copy of Shukaku, safe from harm, though unable to move. Gaara could also unleash the spirit of Shukaku through his Feigning Sleep Tehnique, which forced him to sleep, allowing the Shukaku copy to operate at its full potential. To do so, however, Gaara must emerge from within the copy, leaving him open to attack for the duration of the jutsu. In time, he began gaining better control over Shukaku, such that he could suppress its personality by himself towards the end of the anime's filler arcs. By the time Part II began, Gaara was even capable of using Shukaku's arms to attack numerous times, without losing control of himself. Due to the removal of Shukaku, it is unclear whether Gaara can still be able to use Shukaku's arms or any jutsu that involves its traits such as Ultimately Hard Defence : Shield Of Shukaku or Ultimate Hard Absolute Attack : Spear Of Shukaku in combat. 'Five Kage Summit Arc' Because of Akatsuki's increasing activity, the Fourth Raikage calls for a meeting of the five Kage. When Gaara left for the summit, his hair had grown a little longer, he still wore his sand gourd on his back, and the traditional Kazekage hat and gown were attached to it. Temari and Kankurō accompany him for protection, but Kankurō notes that he doesn't need bodyguards. Gaara is the first Kage to arrive in the Land Of Iron. When the other Kage arrive and the meeting starts, Gaara is the first to speak. He indicates that, because he was captured by Akatsuki and died while the Shukaku was removed from his body, being revived later on, he considers the organisation very dangerous. He adds that he had previously requested collaboration between the villages against Akatsuki, but that only Tsunade of Konoha responded. Gaara is repeatedly interrupted by the other Kage for the rest of the meeting and his input is dismissed because of his young age. Only the Fifth Mizukage was willing to listen to Gaara; even at one point defending him from Third Tsuchikage's disrespectful behaviour.